


Horoscopes

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actually they both really like astronomy, Angst, Astronomy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Likes Aliens, Slow Burn, alternative title is 'iwaoi's astronomy club', cara get some new ideas ffs, tfw its the second fic of iwaoi growing up and falling in love youve written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(<i>I want to jump high enough to dance among the planets, to catch shooting stars with my fingertips, to breathe galaxies into hollow skies.</i>)</p><p>“Really,” Iwaizumi had said. “It’ll get famous. You’ll be a famous astrologer. They’ll name all the constellations after you, every single one, and everyone will remember your name. I’ll be your astronaut, and we’ll explore galaxies together.” Oikawa sighed in wonder, tiny fists curling in Iwaizumi’s. “Our own astronomers club,” he repeated. “Let’s go down in history together, Iwa-chan.”</p><p>(slow burn fic about oikawa and iwaizumi growing up, and the stars)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horoscopes

**Author's Note:**

> I can explain? I wrote this last year (explains why this is so bad lmao) and I found it when I was cleaning out my drive and I've had no motivation to write recently so im like... maybe if I post this while its unfinished... I will be inspired to write???
> 
> I put a lot of work into the horoscopes aspect of this from what I can remember and I found out iwa is Gemini like me which is cool
> 
> also I realised I was so salty last year and kept making really blatant references like wtf young me

_ ‘I want to jump high enough to dance among the planets, to catch shooting stars with my fingertips, to breathe galaxies into hollow skies.’  _

\---------------------------------

**27th August, 2003**

**Daily Horoscopes**

**Cancer-**

_ Today you will have the chance to achieve something you’ve always wanted but have never had the guts to initiate. Don’t be afraid to speak up and share your ideas, even if it gets off to a rocky start. One taken chance can result in a lifetime of good luck, for you and those around you. _

**Gemini-**

_ Today you will find something you will either love or hate. Try to co-operate with others demands and you might find yourself gaining loyalty from others around you. Remember, a healthy relationship doesn’t always run as smoothly as you may think, but they will still give you the steadiness you crave.  _

\-------------------

Five-year-old Oikawa ran breathlessly down his front steps, an armful of newspaper and colourful crayon scribblings of aliens clutched tightly against his chest. Today was his chance- he  _ knew  _  it was, he could feel it in his bones, and besides, today’s horoscope said it was. The horoscope was never wrong. The  _ stars  _ were never wrong. The astronomy club would  _ have  _ to let him in today, he knew it- He’d been really working on his Area 51 theories, and they’d be sure to blow those snotty scientists away. He remembered last time, when they’d laughed at his messily scribbled papers, saying ‘ _ Why don’t you run back home to mummy, sweetie. This is a big boys club. Isn’t it nap time for you, or something?”  _ He remembered how they’d balled up his drawings and chucked them in the bin like they were  _ rubbish  _ or something. Like hadn’t spent hours upon  _ hours  _ wobbling on his tip-toes at the attic window (Because it had the best view of the stars, of course) trying to pick out Orion's Belt and Aquarius as best he could with his plasticky kiddie binoculars. As if he hadn’t painstakingly copied the night sky onto paper with shaky hands, leaning against the scratchy wood of the attic floor, the only light from the moon. All his work,  _ crushed.  _

But he would show them. This time, they would  _ beg  _ for him to join, and they’d study out his drawings carefully  and frame them on their walls, like delicate treasures, like how they were  _ meant  _ to be treated. He pressed the papers closer to his chest, careful not to crumple them.  _ Today,  _ he thought giddily, swinging shut his front gate.  _ Today, he would become something great- _

Before he could register anything, he felt a hard impact against his chest, and something cool and slimy spreading over his arms, his torso, his neck, as he felt himself stumble backwards, banging against his front gate and crumpling to the floor, feeling his drawings slip out of his grasp. He opened his eyes to rough gravel, his papers- his  _ life _ \- strewn around him, coated in- custard?

“Oi! Dumbo!” he heard, before a boy his age crouched by his face. It was all Oikawa could do to not flinch away in terror, because he had long learnt that anyone his age was  _ not  _ very friendly to him. Nobody was very friendly to him, actually. “Watch where you’re going! I spilt the custard  _ everywhere! _ ”

Oikawa stared at him. “Why do you even have custard?”

“We’re your new neighbours, dumbo! Mum told me to bring our  _ dumbo  _ neighbours- That’s you,” he added helpfully- “This pie. But then your crazy butt comes along and makes me spill it everywhere!”

Oikawa studied him silently for a while. His skin was dark, the colour of sunshine and honey and golden sand. His eyes were sharp and chocolate brown, his chestnut hair spiked back above his head, adding an extra inch or so to his height. His arms, crossed tightly across his chest, were strangely muscular for his age. His voice was abnormally deep for a child, and when he leaned closer Oikawa caught the scent of smouldering wood and coffee. He briefly wondered if this strange boy was really just a short man, when he noticed his drawings- if they could ever be called that anymore. The wax of the crayons was smudged into illegibility, the paper twisted and soggy under the wet mass of the custard. The newspaper was strewn across the ground, crumpled, up, his horoscope staring mockingly at him. This had to be a dream, he reasoned. His horoscope was never wrong, the stars  _ themselves  _ crafted them, there was no way-

“Are you listening to me, dumbo?” the boy said again, snapping Oikawa out of his haze. He stared at the others face, focusing blearily into his coffee bean eyes. They were so pretty, he registered dreamily. He’d like to have eyes like them.

“Hello?” Pretty-eyed boy asked. “Are you okay?”

Oikawa burst into tears. “My work!” he blubbered. “I spent so long, and it’s all gone, all ruined! They’ll never let me in to astronomy club now! I’ll  _ never  _ be an astronomer, or an astronaut, or-”

  
“Hey! Hey, don’t cry, please! My mum will be so mad at me!” The other looked alarmed at the snotty five-year old bawling into his lap. “You want your drawings, right? Here, i’ll-” He bit his lip, picking up the nearest one and scrubbing at it with his sleeve. His efforts were in vain, however, as he only succeeded in rubbing the custard into the paper. A large blob dripped off, landing onto Oikawa’s new Area 51 jumper. He cried harder.

“No, i need to draw out all the constellations again!” He wailed. “And I only have these stupid little baby binoculars, and-”

“You like stars?” The other interrupted quickly. 

Oikawa stopped crying momentarily, wiping his nose on his hand. “I love them,” he announced shakily. “I’m going to become the next big astronomer. I’m going to discover entire solar systems when I’m older, I’m going to send astronauts to planets you never dreamed existed, i’m going to have an entire  _ galaxy  _ of constellations named after me, just you wait! Doesn’t matter what all the  _ meanies  _ in the club and at school think!”

The other was silent for a minute. “What’s your name?” he asked finally, quietly. 

“Oikawa. C-call me Oikawa.”

“We have- well, my dad has-  a telescope at his house. A real, proper astronomer one. You can-” he bit his lip, staring at the ground. “You can use it if you want.”

Oikawa squealed, the waterworks turning off as if Iwaizumi had flipped a switch. He jumped up, drawings he once treasured forgotten at his feet. “Really?” he asked, eyes shining with excitement. “Really, really, truly?”

“Really, really, truly.” the boy confirmed. 

“Thank you!” Oikawa wailed, leaping at the other, wrapping his arms around his neck. . “Thank you so much, uh-”

“Iwaizumi” the other said. “Call me Iwaizumi,”

“Thank you, Iwa-chan!”

“It's oka- Ehhh? Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi blushed deeply. “I’m not a little girl!”

“But, Iwa-chan, you blush just like a little girl!”

“Sh- Shut up, Stupidkawa! At least i don’t look like a  _ troll  _ when I cry!”

Oikawa pouted at Iwaizumi- his neighbour, his- could he say it-  _ friend.  _ He’d always wanted a friend, but he’s always been too shy to talk to anyone his age, so they’d all deemed him as the weird kid. 

The wind rustled the abandoned newspaper on the ground, his horoscope waving in the breeze almost smugly, and Oikawa smiled.

_ I knew horoscopes were real,  _ he thought, as Iwaizumi helped him gather up his sodden sheets. 

**17th October, 2005**

**Cancer-**

_ Today is a good day to explore your mind and spiritual connections with people. Perhaps a long due conversation with a family member or loved one will take place. Today your luck is rich, and, if you make the right choices, you will be able to not only benefit yourself, but also others from this. However, if you make a wrong move, the consequences can be great. _

**Gemini-**

_ Today you may feel disappointed, but with your quick thinking and wit, you may be able to turn the tables around for you and those close to you. Your choices today could make or break deep bonds you have with someone, so make sure you take everyone's feelings into consideration. _

Iwaizumi’s room smelt like it always did, of pencil shavings and roses. Oikawa wasn’t really sure why it smelt like either of these things- Iwaizumi wasn’t exactly artistic or anything, so he hadn’t really any use for pencils, let alone sharpeners, and he had even less use for roses. He liked it though, and he was used to it- ever since the two boys had managed to drag Iwaizumi’s father’s telescope out of his room and into the youngers, and Oikawa had barely left it since. Even though the telescope was dusty and misused, most of the pieces cracked or missing (Including the knob which set the height, meaning whenever Oikawa wanted to use it he had to stack up books to stand on to even reach the eyepiece) but the two adored it just the same. They had spent hours crowding around it on starry nights, fighting over turns to peer through the eyepiece. Oikawa taught Iwaizumi about all the different constellations, ( _ “You’re the twins, see? Up there, right next to Taurus.” “Er, right. Which one was Taurus again?”) _ They carefully recreated them onto paper, wrote pages on planets, and even more on conspiracy theories on aliens (Although that was mostly Oikawa- He was becoming more interested in them than anything else, even though Iwaizumi thought they were dumb, much to Oikawa’s despair). They were so sure that the astronomy club would take them, they  _ had  _ take them- But they had laughed at them, again. Oikawa had cried that night, snot running down his face, tears soaking through Iwaizumi’s shirt. 

“It’s okay,” Iwaizumi had promised him then, voice shaking with barely contained rage. “We don’t need them. They’re just mean, horrible bullies. We’ll make our own astronomy club, better than theirs will ever be, I swear!” Oikawa had sniffed into his shirt wetly, staring up at him with tear-stained cheeks. “Really?” 

“Really,” Iwaizumi had said. “It’ll get famous. You’ll be a famous astrologer. They’ll name all the constellations after you, every single one, and everyone will remember your name. I’ll be your astronaut, and we’ll explore galaxies together.” Oikawa sighed in wonder, tiny fists curling in Iwaizumi’s. “Our own astronomers club,” he repeated. “Let’s go down in history together, Iwa-chan.”

“All finished!” Oikawa announced, wiping sweat from his brow. He held up his creation- a sign saying,  _ Iwaoi’s Astronomy Club  _ (They had spent so much time fighting over whose name got put first, that they eventually decided to combine them). Iwaizumi crouched next to him, surveying the sign before frowning irritably. “Did you have to use so much glitter glue?” he asked. Oikawa pouted. “Aww, but it makes it look so much prettier, Iwa-chan!” he whined. “I know cute is a foreign concept to you, but-” he cut himself off with a yelp as Iwaizumi batted at him. “Dumbass!” he grumbled.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa gasped, sitting up straight. “You can’t say that! That’s!” he paused, looking round as if to make sure nobody was listening, before whispering, “That’s  _ naughty!” _

“No!” Iwaizumi protested, shaking his head vehemently. “I’m big enough to say it now! We’re seven, remember?”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow.

“...Please don’t tell my mum,” Iwaizumi trailed off miserably. 

Oikawa beamed. “Of course, Iwa-chan! As long as we get to keep all the glitter glue on the sign!”

Iwaizumi stared at him until it was clear Oikawa wasn’t going to give in. “...Fine,” he grumbled. “But i still think it looks stupid.”

Oikawa just smiled.

**29th July, 2007**

**Cancer-**

_ Your life dreams can be completely reavaluated today. An off chance will open the doorway for a whole new future, but it will be a long and dangerous road. Try to balance out your hobbies, or you may encounter problems that threaten friendships or even your life in the future.  _

**Gemini-**

_ Today something that annoys you at first will quickly turn into something you love. Make sure you watch out for partners, as they may become passionate to the point of unhealthy. Keep trying and you’ll go far and further already deep bonds, but try not to abandon old dreams too quickly. _

“Today!” Their sports coach boomed, patrolling the lines of nine year olds like an army sergeant. “Today, we are playing  _ volleyball.  _ Can anyone tell me what volleyball is?”

Oikawa stuck his hand up. At nine years old he was already beautiful, ethereal, even. With smooth ivory skin, soft flicks of terracotta hair and large, tawny brown eyes he was easily the prettiest person Iwaizumi had ever met. This didn’t go unnoticed by the rest of the class, either, as Oikawa had already gathered a rather large fanbase for someone his age (And for someone with as shit as a personality as he had, but Oikawa thinks that’s completely untrue, thank you very much.)

“Oikawa!” the coach bellowed. “What do you think?”

“Isn’t it something people play at resorts?” he asked. A few girls next to him giggled and cooed. “So smart!” he heard one girl whisper to the other. 

“ _ No!”  _ The couch all but yelled. Oikawa jumped a little, but Iwaizumi brushed his fingers lightly against his, and he felt the anxiety uncoil in his stomach.

“Volleyball is an intense, emotionally and physically straining sport, that will test your limits!” he came to a stop in front of Iwaizumi, and stared meaningfully into his eyes. “If you’re going to hit it,” he said seriously, not once breaking eye contact. “Hit it until it breaks.”

Oikawa snorted into his flimsy PE jumper. “I’m using that,” he whispered to Iwaizumi, amber eyes alight with mischief.

“You’re a dumbass,” Iwaizumi hissed back. Oikawa humphed. He didn’t want to be out here, at stupid school, with stupid learning and sports. He wanted to be at home (Well, Iwaizumi’s house, but honestly they were the same thing) with just him, Iwaizumi and the stars. He wanted to light on his back in his dusty, cramped attic just under the skylight and race to see who could find all the constellations first. He wanted to sit at his mother's old computer and scour hundreds of alien conspiracy theory sites. He wanted to-

“-Oikawa? Oikawa! Since you were listening so closely, perhaps you’d like to demonstrate to us all how to serve?"

Coach leered down at him, lips pulled back into a smirk, holding a ball out to Oikawa. It felt cool in his hands when he took it, the soft, leathery fabric of the ball moulding into his palm.

He rested the ball in his left palm, and swung right arm forward, the ball neatly slipping into the curve of his wrist. It soared, looping over the net, landing with a dull thump on the other side of the court and bouncing a few meters before finally slowing to a stop.

Oikawa stared at his hands.

\---------------

“It was awesome, Iwa-chan! It was like- Blam! Swoooosh- Bump! Bumpity,bumpity, bump!” Oikawa gushed at lunch later that day (for about the seventh time)

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “I know, stupidkawa. I was there, remember?”

Oikawa nodded dreamily, resting his head on his palm. “I want to get really good at my serving! Maybe someday i’ll even get to play in a game! Do you think coach will let us play a mini game next week, Iwa-chan? Huh? Huh?”

“We only learned how to serve this morning!”

Oikawa pouted. “Awww, but i wanna get better!” he slumped down in his seat, knocking over Iwaizumi’s milk carton ( _ “Ahhh, look what you’ve done now, you dumbass! It’s all over my shirt, i look like an idiot!” “Oh, so nothing's changed then, Iwa-chan? _ ) “I could be the first volleyball-playing astronomer, Iwa-chan! Wouldn’t that be great?” he smiled lightly at the other, giving him that look that always made him agree.

Iwaizumi grumbled. “Fine, trashykawa. Im sure we can go to the sports shop after school, and split the money for a volleyball.”

“Yay!” Oikawa lurched across the table, his chair scraping back loudly on the linoleum floor. He wrapped his arms tightly around Iwaizumi, nuzzling his head into his shoulder. “Except, I spent all my money on milk bread, so i don’t have enough..”

Oikawa’s hot breath tickled Iwaizumi’s ear, and his brain went blank.

“S-sure,” he stuttered, hating how his legs suddenly felt limp. “I-i’ll, I’ll pay,”

“Really?” Oikawa’s eyes shone, liquid gold swirling in caramel. “I  _ knew  _ you were my best friend for a reason.”

“I’m your only friend,” Iwaizumi said gruffly, staring at the floor, trying to fight down the blush swelling on his cheeks. “Now, shut up and finish your food.”

“Aww, all these years and Iwa-chan still blushes like a little girl- How cute!” 

**_“Do you want a volleyball or not?”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I keep trying to write an undertale au where sans falls into the core instead of gaster but its too hard
> 
> uh... remember I was like... rlly small and hopefully I've improved a lot by now.... I might not update it but if I get ultra motivated I will try to within maybe a week or two??? Thank you for you support!
> 
> //tfw all of it is so bad u don't know what to put in the summary
> 
>  
> 
> [Oh! And i'd love to talk on my tumblr!](http://oikiwaoi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
